Como decirle me gustas a un Argr, preferiblemente sin sonar gay
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Porque aunque Alex ahora fuera una chica, sus falsos pechos pequeños casi no se notaban y sus caderas brillaban por su ausencia, sin contar esa cara para nada femenina. Así que, ¿cómo decirle a ese transgénero vikingo "me gustas", sin sonar gay? (Magnus/Alex) ¿Yaoi? Maybe...


**¡Hola! :D**

 **Mi primera pequeña aportación al fandom, 'cause "el martillo de Thor" esta demasiado bueno y 'cause es imposible no shippear a estos dos *-* Además, amo a Alex, es digna hija de Loki :3**

 **Todos los personajes de Rick Riordan, solo los uso para apagar un poco mi hambre de este shipp.**

* * *

— **COMO DECIRLE "ME GUSTAS" A UN ARGR, PREFERIBLEMENTE SIN SONAR GAY —**

* * *

— Fierro te tiene coladito —le dijo Medionacido a modo de saludo en el comedor. Magnus no dio indicios de que esa verdad le importara más que los donuts que se estaba zampando—. ¿Cúando vas a aceptarlo?

— ¿Ningun "buenos días, Magnus", "¿cómo dormiste, Magnus?", "¿mataste a mucha gente ayer, Magnus?"? —el de ojos grises recibió a su amigo con gesto airado. Nunca antes de conocer al "hermano" de Sam había pensado que algún día iba a tener un interés amoroso serio por un transgénero transformista que le "atropelló" como guepardo. Pero ahora que lo tenía, detestaba que Gunderson se metiera en asuntos que solo le concernían a su extraño crush verde y rosa y a él (o, bueno, de momento solo a él)— Y ya lo hice hace mucho.

Y como si eso no tuviera importancia, se lleno el buche con otro donuts más. No le importaba sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que sentia el cuerpo de Alex, femenino en solo un 0,0001% (y Magnus realmente creía estar siendo generoso con esa cifra mental, que no se atrevía a decir en alto, claro, pues no tenía ganas de que la hija barra hijo de Loki le cortase la cabeza de nuevo), lo jodido vino cuando se dio cuenta de que el argr amante de destrozar todo a su paso y de dejar morados los ojos de cualquiera, comenzó a mirarle de la misma manera que él le/la miraba.

Todo era más fácil cuando creía que no tenía posibilidades con la más "heroica" (Magnus tendría que hablar seriamente con los thanes sobre el significado de lo heroico) hija de Loki... perdón, hija -o hijo, si decidía lo contrario- de alguien en algún lugar. Ahora que sabía que las tenía, se iba a odiar a si mismo si no daba al menos un paso para intentar atraer a la peli verde.

— Aquí la cuestión es —Magnus se vio obligado a dejar de desayunar, cuando Medionacido dio buena cuenta del resto de donuts por él—: ¿Cómo le dices a un argr destructivo como Alex que te gusta? Preferiblemente sin sonar gay, claro.

Y no es que Magnus tuviese un problema con admitirle al mundo que era homoxesual, si ese fuera el caso, pero hacer eso sería sinónimo de gritar a los cuatro vientos que consideraba a Alex un hombre y únicamente un hombre a pesar de todo. Entonces, el argr le mataría, esperaría a que volviera a resucitar y le mataría de nuevo, así sucesivamente hasta que viera recupada su dignidad como persona de "genero fluido". Magnus se gustaba así, como un claro ejemplo de la comunidad LGBT vikinga, ¿en dónde estaría su merecida galleta?

Aunque la realidad era que, por mucho que se refiririera a Fierro como un "ella", pues así era como Alex lo quería, la verdad era que sus falsos pechos pequeños casi no se notaban y sus caderas brillaban por su ausencia, sin contar esa cara para nada femenina. Tendrías que fijarte con lupa para estar seguro de decir que era una chica, o que se había operado para serlo. Y que la habían operado muy mal. Aun así estaba demasiado bien, demonios.

— Sencillamente, no lo sé —dijo Gunderson, pues intuía que con Doña Rompelotodo-porque-si-y-luego-riete-de-ello ningún tipo de interés, mucho menos amoroso, podía ser fácil... o lo haría, de ser realmente Gunderson.

Y Magnus suspiró aliviado al notar que el vikingo no iba a ahondar más en el tema. No que las experiencias cuasi-gays de su amigo no fueran interesantes ni nada, solo... eso. Nadie con juicio quiere oír las experiencias cuasi-gays de su amigo con los súbditos de su padre Frey a la hora del desayuno.

— Si con esas estamos, a lo mejor solo deberías dejar que yo de el primer paso —entonces, Magnus miró a Medionacido como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, pero no le había salido otra cabeza, si no que se había transformado en el bulto de cabello verde y negro y ropa verde y rosa que era Alex Fierro, mirándole con una sonrisa depredadora y los ojos brillantes.

Magnus tuvo la decendia de sonrojarse un 0,000001% al comprender lo que había pasado. Fierro había usado sus poderes de transformismo para sonsacarle que tenía interés en ella más allá que como verdugo ocasional, pues sabía que el hijo de Frey no se lo iba a admitir si le preguntaba directamente.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera recuperarse de la sorpresa (y de las mariposas en el estómago) y soltar algún comentario jocoso sobre astutos hijos de Loki, Alex se lanzó sobre él cual depredador y reclamó sus labios en victoria. Sin duda era mucho mejor eso a que te besara una cabra, ¿así qué así era como se sentía que el semidiós... perdón, semidiosa que te gustaba te metiera la lengua? Pues Magnus realmente podía acostumbrarse. También tuvo que admitirse que cuando instintivamente su cuerpo se pegó al contrario, pidiendo más sin pedirlo realmente, no le había excitado tanto el hecho de los mini-pechos de silicona contra su tórax, como lo había hecho descubrir que Fierro todavía conservaba a cierto amiguito de entre las piernas, que se empezaba a animar tanto como el suyo propio, que de repente tenía ganas de mimar a su contrario, con un ligero gemido compartido y un restriegue de caderas.

Pero hija de Loki tenía ser la maldita, cuando se separó de él dejándolo notar que había estado en el suelo por unos cinco segundos, tocando el cielo para dejarle de nuevo en el Valhalla, que no era un cielo tan molón.

— Tú y yo, en el parque de Beacon Hills en Midgar, recógeme en mi habitación las siete —le dedicó una sonrisa provocativa—. ¿Te sonó lo suficientemente hetero?

"Sí —Magnus hubiera querido decir, pero no le salía la voz—, aunque tengo la amarga sensación de que la verdadera chica aquí soy yo"

Alex se contentó con adividar los pensamientos del hijo de Frey y dio medía vuelta, contorneando a posta sus marcadas caderas femeninas que ya no eran tan invisibles a los ojos del rubio. Debería ser ilegal que los transgéneros nórdicos sean tan sexys.

Solo cuando ella dejó el comedor, Magnus se dio cuenta de la presencia de TJ, Mallory y el auténtico Gunderson y sus diferentes caras ante lo presenciado.

El hijo de Frey se sentó de nuevo en la silla volcada, ocultando su casi erección y haciendo oídos sordos a la vergüenza comentado simplemente.

— Creo que he ligado.


End file.
